Metal Gear Basketball
"Metal Gear Basketball" is the eighth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 55th episode overall. Plot LeBron makes it to Shadow Moses, the location of a mechanical being named "Metal Gear REX" and it is ready to launch, but who is the real culprit behind the plan. Transcript Alaska, Bering Sea swimming from Bikini Bottom to Alaska, LeBron James arrives on base named Shadow Moses. It is below a certain degree for some reason. Another man has just sounded up an alarm for a elevator to rise as LeBron hits the shore and takes his swimming clothes off. He calls someone. LeBron: Yo, This is LeBron. Colonel, can you here me? Colonel Sponge 140.85: Quiet and clear. What is the situation? LeBron: Looks like the elevator in the back is the only way up. Colonel Sponge: Just as I suspected. You'll have to take the elevator to the surface, make sure no-one sees you. If you need to. Contact me by my number. The frequency is 140.85. When you want to use the phone, press the "select" button. When we need to contact you, the phone will beep. When you hear that noise, this is when you press the Select Button. No one but you will be able to hear it. LeBron: Got it. Right, ready to go. enters the lift afterwards, taking his combat and swimming gear off, revealing him with a tuxedo on as he waits on the elevator before the title appears. TATICAL: BASKETBALL: SOME KIND OF ACTION. METAL GEAR BASKETBALL LeBron then ends his waiting as he uses his cover before calling his phone again. LeBron: It's me, LeBron. I'm in front of the disposal facility. Colonel Sponge (imitating Mr.Burns): Excellent, LeBron. (stops imitating him.) Age hasn't slowed you down one bit. LeBron: I'm not that old! Ruby: How's that Sneaking Suit working out? LeBron: This isn't a sneaking suit! Pierce Brosnan owned this suit! In 1999. Ruby: Wait a minute... you're not Solid Snake? LeBron: You also do know it's Alaska. Ruby: It's the Pacific. I don't feel the cold. The only thing I can feel is my brother's ghostly figure and my sister who is sitting right next to me. is speaking on the phone to LeBron in Adam and Venice's house. Venice: Oh my god. Get off the phone. Adam: This is what I get for marrying you. You hog the phone and when your sister is here... you bug her off the phone. Venice: Well lah-dee freakin dah! gets off the phone. LeBron: What a strange extended family. After meeting a couple of people inside the stronghold and witnessing deaths of important people. LeBron calls on the number 140.15. ??? Minx: Who are you? LeBron: I think you know who I am. Hannah: Coach? LeBron: Finally, you're speaking English. Hannah: Do you think you are a sort of one man army? You're not even armed. LeBron: Wrong. I'm three times as armed. Hannah: Shouldn't that be two? LeBron: I have a bazooka. Hannah: Stop. I know where you put it. But do you really think this place could hold a nuclear warhead? LeBron: It has that shifty type to it. Anyways, I'm here to see a Doctor. John Smith. He's in this place but I don't know exactly where. Hannah: Cargo door on the 1st floor of this building that leads to the north. I will come up with you. LeBron: Sure. Put don't hesitate too much. After a boss battle with a person with ravens (I forgot his name.). LeBron enters Doctor John Smith's place where he is tormented by a ninja. He is wearing a brown suit with a pin-stripe tie and white shirt on. Dr. John Smith: Stealth camouflage? Who are you? Cyborg Ninja: I'm here to see someone. Someone familiar. LeBron: I need that man alive. Keep him like that. Cyborg Ninja: Now that is a person that I can do an request for. After the boss battle. Cyborg Ninja inside fades away but his metal disguise is rendered with no-one in it. LeBron helps John up. LeBron: Are you okay there, Doctor? Dr. John Smith: I wasn't frightened at all by the person. But thank you for taking him out. Violence is never my thing. I knew you were a good person... LeBron: Yes. Now, I need information on Metal Gear. Dr. John Smith: I didn't design it. I helped on it. I didn't hear anything else. LeBron: So you don't know about the warhead in the thing? Dr. John Smith: I heard about the weapon capability, but nothing else. LeBron: Okay. That is alright, John. Dr. John Smith: Call me just by 'The Doctor'. LeBron: I've met someone called 'The Doctor' recently. The Doctor: I know many other people by that name. LeBron: He was much different and wore a bow tie. The Doctor: A bow tie? I don't like those. If you want my number, it's 109.04. LeBron escapes from the place as the Doctor uses a camo suit and follows LeBron. MUCH MUCH LATER. The Metal Gear model ends up being a basketball fallout with the villain. 'Kobe Bryant'. LeBron: Kobe? I thought... Kobe: I know... it doesn't make sense at all. manically laughs to death as he gets a basketball to his head and falls off the model and dies? Or so we think as the screen start to go static as we see Adam 'The Ghost' Smith playing the events on his PS2. Adam: Ain't I a stinker? episode ends with a note saying - "Sorry if this ain't anything related with basketball! Merry Christmas! A new episode may come out in the week." Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:JamesAdventures Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV